Through My Eyes
by Up
Summary: Kagome has took a walk but is there someone following her? Tough times pass through Kagome later on. Will Inuyasha not see the love for him in her eyes or is he to blind to see? Find out and read (o.o) I dunno if you'll like my fanfiction but I sure like
1. Default Chapter

Kagome woke up that night from a strange sound from outside. Quietly she sat up and looked around the room. Plates, cake, plastic forks and spoons were all other the place, and a "Happy Birthday" sign up high on the wooden wall. Inuyasha, which was in the corner of the hut was sleeping crossed legged against the wall. Shippo sleeping by Kagome had cake all over his cheeks, silently snored. Sango and Miroku slept apart like always, Miroku still had the slap mark across his face from earlier and Kirara along with her little ones slept besides Sango. Kagome had thought Inuyasha was asleep while she got up and was about to walk out. "Where you think you're going?" a voice came behind her. "I'm going for a walk," Kagome said not looking at Inuyasha as she walked out of the hut.

The night was dark and there was no stars in the sky. Kagome walked on deeper into the forest leaving the hut behind. Maybe she would get herself a good cold drink of water. She yawned and she felt so tired since she stood up almost all night because it was her 17th birthday yesterday. She was glad that she was 17 now, she only had 1 year of school left, well half. _Then no more school for me_ she thought, then smiled. A noise came from behind a bush that startled Kagome, again the noise was heard but from behind her now. Kagome turned around and looked around wide eyed. Then an arrow came out of no where shot Kagome in her right shoulder.

Shippo woke and yawned. He looked over at Kagome then turned away, wide awake now he turned back to where Kagome had slept but she was not there. He jumped up and yelled, "Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha on the other hand had woking up and took out his sword and almost slashed Shippo. Shippo made a large yelping sound. Inuyasha stared down at Shippo, "Shippo! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Shippo took a large gulp, "Y-yes sir." Sango still half asleep watched Shippo and Inuyasha. Miroku looked slowly around the room and asked, "Where's Kagome? Has she left us once again?" "Yeah where's Kagome?!" Shippo shouted out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and put his sword away, "Ah shaddup, Kagome went for a walk she'll be back. Now get back to sleep." Inuyasha turned away and sat in his corner then closed his eyes. "I hope she comes back.." Inuyasha muttered under his breathe while drifting off to sleep.


	2. Kikyo Why?

Kagome fell to her knees and grabbed hold of her shoulder. She looked up and there Kikyo stood with her arrow aiming right towards her, "K-Kikyo.." Kikyo shot her arrow at Kagome and flew right pass Kagome's face, leaving a scratch. "Now die!" Kikyo took out another arrow and aimed it at Kagome. Kagome's face was filled with horror as she got up to run away, hearing Kikyo laugh made Kagome have the goosebumps. As Kagome ran she looked at her hand which was covered in blood, _Inuyasha will come... He'll come and save me. _She thought._ But, this is Kikyo whose trying to kill me. What will Inuyasha do?_ Kagome kept on running, just then an arrow hit Kagome's leg and Kagome fell. She screamed from the pain she felt in her leg. Kikyo came closer to Kagome, she seemed to be enjoying this by the way she smirked. Tears came to Kagome's eyes, _I-I'll never see Sango, Miroku... Shippo, never see them ever again, even... Inuyasha._ Kagome looked down at the ground and got an idea. Kikyo was above her about to shoot her arrow but before she could shoot, Kagome kicked her right in her shin. Kikyo yelled and pain and backed away. Kagome shot up and ran as fast as she could ignoring the pain in her leg and shoulder. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and stared. _A-a dead end....._ her eyes were widen. She gulped and looked behind her. Footsteps came closer to her but seemed to stop now. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo, she was ready to shoot Kagome again. Kagome backed up against a tree waiting for Kikyo to kill her already.

Inuyasha was the first to awake by Kagome's scream. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran out of the hut and headed for the forest where Kagome was. He could smell her scent and the scent of her blood. Inuaysha stopped, he could smell someone else to, someone familar, "Kikyo..." Inuyasha'a heart seemed to stop and ran faster than he ever had in his life.

Kagome was backed up against a tree with her eyes closed tight. But then Kagome thought, she reopened her eyes and faced Kikyo, "Kikyo, why? Why are you trying to kill me?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo put down her bow and arrow and looked at her, "You girl want to know why I want you died? I want you died for stealing the heart of my love one, and" Kikyo smirked, "Naraku also wants you dead. He seems to be afraid of you." Kagome looked down. Kikyo aimmed her arrow at Kagome once again, "Farewell then," She shot her arrow. The arrow seemed to take forever to hit Kagome but as it hurt her she could feel herself slipping away. The arrow had gone threw her stomache and pinned her to the tree. Kagome coughed up blood and sobbed. Kikyo had shot another arrow at Kagome, and the arrow had missed her but only by an inch.

Inuyasha could smell the blood getting worse. He began to slow down at the sight of Kikyo, but Kikyo had turned around and disappeared along with her soul stealers. "Kikyo!" He yelled but she was already gone. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw what he knew he would see. She was covered in arrows, (A/N: you know like in ep. 24 like Kohaku) He stood still and stared at her then ran up to her. "KAGOME!"


	3. Kagome awakes

Sry ppl I got a flash flood up where I live. So my power went out and the computer wouldn't work... and yeah..... So now it's workin' so I can get back to writin' the story. (o.o) Also with the Thanksgivin' holidays and all that other stuff.. umm yeah...

When the sun had hit Kagome's eyes it had woken her up. Once Kagome had noticed she was in a hut she tried moving. Darts of pain went threw her and she flinched. Shippo ran in with a bottle of water in his hands from Kagome's bag and looked at her, "Kagome!!!" He sqealed in joy and ran up to her. Since he was now 11 he wasnt so small nomore, so he just stood there beside her. A big grin was across his face as he looked at her, "Hi Kagome! Are you okay? You seem to be hurt alot they say." Shippo's grin went away and frowned, "You're not going to die are you." He questioned. Kagome laughed but stop immediately because of the pain, she ignored the pain then smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Shippo, no I won't die." Shippo sighed, "I better get Inuyasha and let him check you," momments later Shippo yell Inuyaha's name. Momments later Inuyasha came into the hut and stared down at Kagome. Along with Sango and Miroku too.

That night they all sat in the same hut listening to Kagome's story. Shippo sat there playing with Kirara in the corner. "So... Kikyo was the one..." Inuyasha said in a low voice, staring down at the wooden floor of the hut. Kagome nodded and it grew quiet. Miroku broke the silence by tapping on the floor with his staff on accident then Kagome began to speak, "What happend to me? How long was I out? What happend to Kikyo?"she asked.Miroku was the one who spoke, "Kagome, you were out for 5 days. 5 days ago after we head your cries Inuyasha had gone after you, but then, when he came back you were covered in arrows from head to toe. If me and Sango had gone on the misson earlier I don't think you would have survived." Flash back to before story began Sango stood by the well waiting for Kagome, but as the day got darked Sango left. Later Kagome had came through the well and was now heading to the hut where everyone was. "Kagome!" Shippo came and hugged her, "You were gone for so long!" Kagome smiled, "You always think I'm gone forever, I was just gone for a few hours." Miroku came along with Sango. "Kagome, we need to talk to you." Sango said turning back around. Kagome nodded and followed them both leaving Shippo to go and tell Inuyasha that Kagome had came back. They sat in the hut. "Kagome, me and Sango have a mission. We gots news about a village far away and they need our help." Then Sango began to speak, "There's a woman there. She's the goddess and she's stealing souls in every direction. So the villagers had asked us to help her." She stopped and waited a minute before talking again, "You see, Miroku and I thought if we left you'll and Inuyasha get a chance to find any jewl shards instead of getting in the way with this mission. We wont be long tho, it'll only take probally a week or so." Kagome stood quiet then smiled, "Okay Miroku and Sango, you two go and do that mission, but promise to come back safe." Sango grinned, "Kagome, thank you."end of flashback Miroku began again, "As for Kikyo, I do not know."

Days grew into weeks as they waited for Kagome to heal, "Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled out, "How much longer dose that stupid girl need to rest?!" Miroku and Sango stood quiet as they ate their supper. "Inuyasha, Kagome needs to rest and you know that. She was almost killed by the one you loved, she needs time to think." Shippo said, Shippo had grown older and he could see the relationships clearly now. "Shippo, shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled at him. Shippo smiled, "Ohhh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." He laughed. "Shippo!!!" Inuyasha got to his feet, "You think you're so grown up now, don't you?" Inuyasha charged at Shippo and Shippo almost jumped out of his skin. Sango and Miroku sighed as they watched Inuyasha chase Shippo around the hut. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. Kagome stood in the door way and smiled. "Hi guys." "Kagome you shouldn't be up, you got to rest, and" Inuyasha went on and on about how she should get back in bed. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. I really am." Miroku smiled, "Good after noon Lady Kagome." "Good afternoon Kagome." Sango said after Miroku. "Good after noon Miroku and Sango."

That night, Kagome stood awake. She was restless because of the days she spent sleeping. She looked across the room, Inuyasha as sitting across from her sleep and then Miroku and Sango slept by the hay that was in the hut. Shippo and Kirara slept beside her. Kagome shut her eyes and laid back down but soon heard someone wake up. She kept her eyes close and could feel someone starring at her. Foot steps were heard and they began to wake to the entrance of the hut and stop. Kagome cracked open an eye and looked to see who it was, there stood Inuyasha. His ears twitched and looked out side. Kagome blinked and once she looked again, Inuyasha was gone. She sat up and looked around. Inuaysha was no longer in the hut.


	4. Naraku takes Kagome away

Kagome got up and quietly snuck out of the hut. She looked around and found a bright light not far from where she stood. _What's that? _she asked her self. She then ran towards the bright, glowing light.

Inuyasha stood face to face to Kikyo. Silence took hold for a few moments, then Kikyo broke the silence, "Inuyasha," she smirked, "why have you come? Have you come to see me?" Inuyasha glared at her, but then his eyes soften, "Kikyo... d-did you really try to kill Kagome?" He stared right at her. Kikyo's face did not change, "What if I did try to kill her? What, will you kill me? Kill the one you love?" Inuyasha stared at the ground and rolled up his hands up into fist. Kikyo laughed. Kagome stood in a distance away from the two, she watched them to see what would happen. She wasn't really close enough to make out what they were saying but was able to hear some of the conversation. Then Inuyasha had Kikyo in his arms, embracing her. Kagome could hear the sweet, loving words he said to her, that he never said to Kagome. Tears swelled in her eyes and Kagome could not watch no more. Her heart was bleeding as she was careful not to let any tears fall. Quietly she walked away, not making a sound and headed for the hut where the others were. Kagome wondered what he say in Kikyo that he didnt see in her. _Am I not pretty? Am I ugly? Why dose he have to be with her, why can't he be with me. _ As she walked she kept thinking and suddenly she couldn't hold back her tears no more. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed. Her hands covered her face and let out a scream and sobbed more. Kagome looked up at the night sky. The stars seemed to be staring down at her with a wistful glow. No longer than a minute of silence, something moved in the darkness around her. Looking around, Kagome got up to her feet. Just then Naraku came out of the shadows and smirked. "Kagome, why are you out here all by yourself?" Kagome stiffened and looked at Naraku's way. "Kagome, I see how you feel. Come, come with me and Inuyasha will love you." He laughed. "Never! I'll never go with you Naraku." Kagome snapped at him. He face was emotionless, "Kagome, if you come to my side and I'll help you," He smirked once more again, "If you come I'll make sure Kikyo will never bother Inuyasha again, and Inuyasha will love you." Naraku circled around Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Kagome, do you want that? I know you want Kikyo gone. Do you want Kikyo to disappear and Inuyasha to love you?" And how Kagome wanted to say yes so much but couldn't. She couldn't be that cruel. "Kagome come to my side and I'll make sure Kikyo will be gone and Inuyasha will be with you forever..." He held out his had to Kagome.

Inuyasha stood there watching Kikyo leaving him once more again. Then he turned back to the direction to the hut. He felt as though the heard talking not far. Naraku was near! Inuyaha charged where Naraku's scent was. There before him was Kagome and Naraku. Kagome had her hand reaching out for Naraku's. "Kagome!" He choked out. She immediately turned her head facing Inuyasha. Her tears fell as she looked at him. Naraku growled and grabbed Kagome's hand and disappeared. Inuyasha stood there staring at the spot where Kagome and Naraku stood, but they weren't there no more. "K-Kagome..." But Kagome was gone.


End file.
